Common Sense
by A.N.D
Summary: Things aren't normal in the Titans tower. It's a surprise when two suddenly go awol and a bigger surprise when other Titans start to follow. How and why did it happen? Why did Beast Boy and Robin leave?


> **Hey, A.N.D here. Well, this is my fic and I was thinking, maybe I should put this up? This is just brief intervention with things. Don't worry, if a fan of mine is reading this, then my K.O.R.D will be up soon.  
  
So meanwhile, read this fic too. I hope it's good.  
  
Then I thought to myself, would people like it?  
  
Then I came to a conclusion  
  
If you reviewed for me, than that would mean yes wouldn't it?  
  
So please go on and enjoy this fic and please review.  
  
Chapter 1: Escape  
**  
"I can't believe he's so fast!" The young man thought to himself as he steadied himself behind the back of the wall. Licking his lips in anticipation, his foot shook involuntary by the anxiety and he immediately stopped it. He couldn't give himself away and have him find where he was hiding.  
  
His ears twitched when he heard a faint echoing within the building. Through the gears and through the ticking clocks, he heard footsteps.  
  
The teen licked his bottom lip again, " I've always hated these clocks!"  
  
The teen's hair stood on edge as he heard a voice calling out to him.  
  
"You cannot get away, my friend."  
  
"Hell, if I be your friend...." The teen chuckled quietly as he took a long bow from behind his back.  
  
"Why won't you listen to what I have to offer?"  
  
"Cause I've seen your health insurance! It's not very good!" The teen shouted out with a smart reply.  
  
The figure in the dark chuckled, "Amusing. You even have a sense of humor."  
  
"Yeah, I'm like that." The teen replied as he felt around at his back. Feeling around for quivers, the most he would need is three. That would be enough, he thought. He pulled three arrows from his back and set them on his bow. He took in a deep breath, he didn't know if he could hit anything when it was so dark.   
  
His only light were the faint moon beams that came through the windows. He smiled, that was all he needed he said to himself with assurance.  
  
"So, I conclude you are not interested?" The voice in the dark asked.  
  
The teen smiled, his voice was close. If he was right, then he should be just around the corner. The clouds were passing by the moon, the full glow will soon pass over. This was his chance to strike.  
  
"This is to easy." he said to himself as he turned the corner and fired the three sets of arrows at the person, "No deal!" the teen shouted smugly with a smirk.  
  
The figure stood there, looking at the teen and to the teen's surprise the man was chuckling. The man turned to his side which made the arrows miss him completely. The teens eyes shot up in shock, "There's no way..." he whispered to himself.  
  
The man in the dark chuckled, "Impressive, you are rather fast." The man said, "But, not as fast as I thought you would be."  
  
The teen quickly pulled at the quivers on his back, pulling out a arrow and setting it down on his bow. "I won't miss this time!" The teen shouted as he pulled back at the bow, letting the arrow fly and cut through wind. The clouds in the sky passed over the moon once again and then parted when a low fwip echoed in the building.  
  
The teen smiled as he held his bow triumphantly but as the clouds parted, his eyes dilated.  
  
The man chuckled, "Nicely done...two inches above the heart. That would have been fatal, young man." he said as held the teens arrow firmly with his right hand.  
  
The teen was shocked but he shook himself out of this trance and pulled at his back again for more arrows.  
  
The man chuckled as he snapped his fingers and the light's came on, "I'd be careful, my young friend if I was you." The man said as he snapped his fingers again and hundreds, thousands of black and white robots and androids surrounded the two.  
  
The teen looked around and he chuckled, "If I knew this was going to be a party, I would've brought more arrows." he said as he turned his attention to the man.  
  
"So, now what are you going to do?" The man asked as he broke the arrow he caught in his hand in half. "Surely, you cannot escape now. It would be inevitable."  
  
The teen smiled, "No chance?"  
  
The man nodded and sighed, "Pity, you had much potential." he said as he turned his back to him. "You will only last five minutes at best and I doubt you can-"  
  
"You talk to much." The teen smiled as he interrupted him with a arrow that grazed the mans masked cheek. The man wiped at his face and he looked back in surprise, "Defiance, not a nice attribute." The man snapped his fingers again, "You have no chance. Have a nice day, Speedy. "  
  
Speedy gave a smug smile, "Maybe..but then again it would be fun to try!" he shouted as the thousands of machines and androids rushed at him in the center. Speedy smiled as he watched the man know as Slade walk away slowly from the scene. Speedy turned his attention back to his situation and dodged the first mechanic fist to come his way. He chuckled as a fist connected with his chin and a large forearm slam one of its mechanical pinchers at his side. Speedy held his abdomen as he took an arrow from his back and stabbed it into the robot's eye.  
  
He smiled as he leaped high on top of it and jumped up away from the many grappling hands. The Slade bots with lasers fired furiously at him and as they die, the arrow that was stabbed into the robot's eye ticked for some reason and a little timer counted down. Speedy smiled as he was jettisoned at least a good thirty feet in the air from the momentum of the explosion.  
  
Speedy looked down as machines exploded one after another. Being engulfed in a large inferno as each one burst into flames like a big red mushroom cloud. Speedy smiled, this was his chance to escape..and it was going to hurt.  
  
He shut his eyes and laughed maniacally as he held his arms out over his eyes as he crashed through the roof window to the outside. "Woooo-hooooo!" he shouted as he landed outside. He tumbled over and shook his head to scatter any glass shards. Speedy stood up but then fell down on one knee in pain. A large shard of glass was in his calves. Speedy looked at it in the light of the moon and in a quick motion, he jutted it out of his leg and screamed.  
  
He ripped a piece of his shirt and made a splint with two of his arrows for his leg. He had to stop it if it was going to bleed. Speedy hopped up on one leg and put his bow on his back again.  
  
"Crafty, Speedy. You really think on your feet." Slade's voice called out to him as he walked up the steps of the stairs on the roof.  
  
Speedy, slumped his shoulders before he stamped his foot, "Dude! What is your deal?! Just leave me alone!" he shouted as he pointed at him and jumped off the side of the tall building down into the streets.  
  
Slade was surprised at best as he ran over to the ledge only to find a smile on Speedy's face looking back as he fell.  
  
Speedy took a certain arrow from his back and attached it to his bow. Speedy looked upside down as he aimed for a far away ledge. He let go of the string and the arrow acted as grappling hook as it lined through the side of his designated target. He laughed at Slade as he swung and landed safely on the other side, far away from Slade.  
  
Speedy smiled widely as he held up a victory sign and ran off.  
  
Slade furrowed his brow as he crossed his arms. Speedy had gotten away, bu this didn't bother him. Slade smiled under his mask as he turned his way back to the stairs "Very crafty indeed.."  
  
Speedy waved his hand to a cab passing by and luckily, one of them spotted him. A middle aged man with a large orange beard looked to him, "Hey, kid. It's kind of late. I don't see much people around this hour. But, where to?  
  
Speedy jumped in, limply with a bandage leg. The cab driver looked to him, "Hey, the hospital?"  
  
Speedy shook his head, "No, Titans Tower." he replied as he shut the cab door. Speedy lay on the back seat of the cab, "And step on it, um..." Speedy looked behind the drivers chair for his name, "Mr. Cholic."  
  
The cab driver looked to him, "Um, what do we say?"  
  
Speedy arched a brow, "Huh- Oh!" Speedy rolled his eyes, "Please take me to Titans Tower, Mr Cholic."  
  
The driver nodded, "That's better. By the way, call me Al"  
  
Speedy quirked another brow as they drove off, "Hey, doesn't your name put together say-"  
  
The driver rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know." The driver looked behind him, " Darn hippy parents." he muttered under his breath. He coughed, "So, why you going to the Titans place?"  
  
Speedy cricked his neck as he pulled his leg up to him to tighten the splint, "I got to" he groaned,  
  
" find Robin."  
  
The driver looked behind his shoulder, " Robin? He disbanded a week ago and the way things are going, the teams breaking up. Didn't you hear?"  
  
Speedy shot up from his seat, "What, do you mean! When!?"  
  
The driver shifted his stick into drive, "It happened when that Beast Boy and him decided to leave."  
  
Speedy fell back into his cushion chair. He rubbed his head, " Al, step on it to the tower and quick!"  
  
**Hey, there. So that's the end of chapter one. Did anyone like Speedy? And what does Speedy have to tell Robin? If you want to know, then please read and review.  
  
I g2g  
  
Ai & Heiwa.  
  
Gotta love the donuts. **


End file.
